Morrighan
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 11979 - Attack: 964 - Defense: 988 - Recovery: 876 - } "From the moment she was born, she has been cursed. Whenever she cries, somebody has passed away. When she passed by, people hold their breath in fear. Eventually, all those close to her disappeared from her side." -Excerpt from the story "The Loneliness of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - Raven = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 14983 - Attack: 1204 - Defense: 1240 - Recovery: 1096 - } "She never once used her power to intentionally hurt anyone, but unfortunately her intentions were not always enough. For one so young, being able to sense death in those around her must of been such a terrible burden." -Excerpt from the story "The Loneliness of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - Morrighan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18734 - Attack: 1506 - Defense: 1551 - Recovery: 1369 - } "She believed that the further away she got from people, the less she would be able to sense their death, and so isolated herself from society. With no one around to avoid her, she felt an enormous amount of relief. Sadly though, as she grew, so did her power, to the point where she could sense death of all creatures everywhere. Even now she sheds tears for them, and awaits the day someone will shed tears for her." -Excerpt from the story "The Loneliness of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16242 - Attack: 969 - Defense: 721 - Recovery: 773 - } "How do you predict freak accidents? How do you stop them? The answer is that you can't. Nothing and nobody can escape their fate. Now you know that, what will you choose to do with you life?" -Excerpt from the story "The Loneliness of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - Raven = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20388 - Attack: 1208 - Defense: 899 - Recovery: 964 - } "Huh? Why are you washing dirty laundry this late?" "..*sob*.." "Whoa! There's no need to cry! I'm not going to tell you off or anything. Whose clothes are you washing?" "..*wail*.." "Why are you crying? Does it help get the stains out? Haha! Bless!" -Excerpt from the story "The Loneliness of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - Morrighan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 25529 - Attack: 1507 - Defense: 1121 - Recovery: 1203 - } "It turns out she was crying for and washing the clothes of a person who had just passed away. She's such a kind-hearted creature." -Excerpt from the story "The Loneliness of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12145 - Attack: 1246 - Defense: 877 - Recovery: 803 - } "Once you hear a banshee's wail, you'll never get it out of head. It's like the sound of a ghost mourning its own death..." "What're you talking about? That wasn't a banshee! That was me when I dropped my wrench on my foot!" -Quote from a report on Banshees by "Astromon World News" - Raven = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15180 - Attack: 1572 - Defense: 1099 - Recovery: 1003 - } "I saw a banshee recently. One night, when I was going to get water from the well, there she was just sitting beside it, crying. I asked her what was wrong, but she just vanished like smoke in the wind. The next day my dad fell ill and had to be rushed to the hospital. I know why banshees cry now: they do it for other people. That's why people are afraid of seeing one." -Quote from a report on Banshees by "Astromon World News" - Morrighan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18975 - Attack: 1971 - Defense: 1372 - Recovery: 1255 - } "Have you seen that banshee around? I'd love to capture her. I feel so bad for her feeling sad all the time. I'd like to help her, even if it just meant wiping her tears." -Quote from a report on Banshees by "Astromon World News" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12526 - Attack: 872 - Defense: 1019 - Recovery: 941 - } "One day, I ran into a group of kids who started calling me bad names. When I called them names back, they started hitting me. There were to many of them that I couldn't defend myself. I was so scared. But then I heard this unearthly scream and passed out. When I woke up, Banshee was sat beside me and the bullies had gone..." -Excerpt from the story "The Tragedy of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - Raven = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15664 - Attack: 1092 - Defense: 1274 - Recovery: 1179 - } "Those bullies deserved to be taught a lesson, but I think he regretted no being able to defend himself. After that he threw himself into training. I watched him from afar, and was impressed, but I think he went a bit over the top. One day he jumped off the top of a waterfall and I had to save him from drowning! I think I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him..." -Excerpt from the story "The Tragedy of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - Morrighan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19585 - Attack: 1363 - Defense: 1595 - Recovery: 1473 - } "I cried for so many people in my life who passed away, so it feels strange that I've finally passed away myself. I wonder if this is how all those people felt? It feels kinda strange. I can't really describe it too well, really. I guess it's like you've done the same thing every day, and then suddenly stop doing it...Anyway, now all I have left to do is wait for him..." -Excerpt from the story "The Tragedy of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 17046 - Attack: 838 - Defense: 712 - Recovery: 756 - } "She was always surrounded by a cloud of darkness, wherever she went. If you weren't careful it would start to consume you. I don't know how she stood it. No matter how much she cried or laughed, it would always cling to her. Then one day, just like that it vanished, leaving her feeling strangely alone. The loneliness grew, and eventually a new darkness consumed her." -Excerpt from the story "The Misfortune of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - Raven = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 21391 - Attack: 1047 - Defense: 891 - Recovery: 943 - } "It was a relentless darkness, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. It was like a nightmare that could never be forgotten, or a nagging doubt that could never be satisfied. The darkness just kept growing." -Excerpt from the story "The Misfortune of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - Morrighan = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 26779 - Attack: 1308 - Defense: 1112 - Recovery: 1177 - } "The end of the darkness brought with it a soft, eternal peace. She had no idea how long the darkness had consumed her for, but the moment she realized it originated from inside her it disappeared...and so did she..." -Excerpt from the story "The Misfortune of the Banshee" by Arthur M. Choly - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:4 Star